By The Fireplace
by C'sMelody
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock are once more far away from home, and now it's Christmas, which certainly doesn't matter when it comes to argue with your best friend. The difference is that now Brock has had it, and puts up a plan with Pikachu's help. Two-shot. Read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1 - By the fireplace

**Hey guys! I'm just taking a break from my main story for this one, but don't worry, it won't be for long!**

**I think I'll make it a two-shot, and update it on New Year's Eve. What do you think? :)**

**It's kind of hinted here, but Ash is 16, Misty too, and Brock's 21.**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Pokémon. If I did, Brock and Misty would have never left the show.**

**(This is the revised/edited version.)**

* * *

**By the fireplace**

Ash, Misty and Brock were once again far away from home, in some Pokemon Center. The blizzard had been so hard they hadn't made it home for Christmas. Now it was the 24th of December and Ash was getting rather impatient. Being ten or sixteen, it didn't matter, the Pokemon Master to-be was still "immature" and "childish", as Misty often pointed out.

"Hey Brock, when's dinner ready?" Ash asked for the thousandth time that evening.

"Almost ready, Ash," replied the cook, Brock.

Nurse Joy had let them use the kitchen since no one passed Christmas there and she had gone to her own Christmas party, with lots and lots of Joy cousins. Needless to say that Brock tried to invite himself for that party, only getting his ears almost pulled out by Misty.

"You know that if you keep on asking him _every single second_ it won't change that much!" Snapped a rather annoyed Misty, finally laying an asleep Togepi on her pillow, in front of the fireplace.

"But I'm hungry!" Ash pouted, pointing to his stomach. Misty rolled her eyes at him and sighed in exasperation.

"You're _always_ hungry Ash!" she stated matter-of-factly, raising a finger to prove her point. "Someday you'll be a big Snorlax rather than a Pokemon trainer if you continue eating like that!"

"Well, I'm as fit as a fiddle!" he argued back, folding his arms in front of his chest. "And I'm not the one that has a craving for desserts! Ha!" He said triumphantly.

Misty's eyebrow twisted as a little blush from embarrassment found its way to her usually pale cheeks. "Are you insinuating that I'm fat?" Misty started to shake from anger, her fists tightly clenched onto her lap.

Pikachu, currently next to Brock, helping him with dinner, sighed and its sweat dropped while watching the daily argument of the two. Brock also shook his head, quite amused by the two now teenagers attitude.

"C'mon guys! It's Christmas! Can't you two just get along for a little while?" Brock asked before tasting his 'Special Christmas Stew', and humming in approval.

"Pi pikachu!" it nodded its agreement.

Said teenagers just turned their gazes away from each other with a _humph!_. Brock, having enough of it, stared down at Pikachu, bended down and whispered something in its ear. The little yellow Pokemon nodded enthusiastically in accord.

"Dinner's ready!" Brock finally announced, causing Ash's eyes to light up like candles. The raven haired boy rushed past a stunned Misty to get his share. "Geez Ash, take it easy, will ya?" Brock half laughed at his friend's behavior.

**(…)**

Later that night, after every stomach was fully filled, Misty excused herself for a 'quick' shower. Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi were on the living room, the last one still deeply sleeping. Pikachu had curled itself on the middle of Ash's bed for a nap before midnight. This left Ash and Brock on their own, both sitting in the orange couch, gazes lost in the dancing embers in front of them. The room was dark, except for the fireplace and the Christmas Tree soft lights.

"What's taking her so long?" asked Ash, finally breaking the peaceful silence they were sharing and interrupting Brock's thoughts.

"Well, she's a girl, Ash." Brock simply responded, as if that would be the only answer to his question.

"And so?" he insisted.

The breeder sighed. "And _so_, girls take their time on the bathroom." The trainer just groaned in frustration, getting up quickly and making his way to the bathroom. "Uh, Ash, I don't think that's a good…"Said boy disappeared from his sight, up the stairs to the bathroom, "…idea." The brunette then shrugged it off and turned to the laying body in front of him. "Hey, Pikachu, do you wanna try it out now?"

The sleepy Pokemon yawned, but after understanding what he meant, quickly stood up and gave Brock an animated thumbs-up.

A rather fretful Ash walked up the stairs, planning on scaring the hell out of his best friend when he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. And he stood there, surprised and feeling quite guilty.

What Ash was spotting was Misty, already on her sky blue pyjamas, in front of the bathroom's mirror, staring at herself, touching her belly to find any evidence of grease. Obviously, she found none, because she was the same as those years ago – thin - though now, her curves had formed and she became a slim, elegant teenager. Ash approached the door quietly, watching from the gap between the door she had left slightly open to let the steam out, and the wall. His best friend had certainly grown taller, but he beat her on that part, finally; her hair was a little longer - shoulder-length - and she let it down more often. Her now worried and upset eyes were still the same unique color, so as her smile.

_Hold on a second, am I noticing her smile?_ an alarmed Ash thought, quickly putting some distance between him and the door as if it had any kind of disease. Then, recovering from the shock, he reflected some more. _But what have I done? Of course she's not fat! She's as thin as always!_ he scolded himself, glancing back at her. _Beautiful… _When reality hit him, his eyes widened and he blushed a cute pink, before hurriedly making his way down the stairs. He couldn't be thinking that about her. _Hormones_, he thought, _yes, that's the problem_.

Gulping and huffing, a flushed Ash arrived downstairs to find Brock and Pikachu right where they had been before. Brock's head popped up from the couch to look at Ash, who had stopped to catch his breath.

"So, did she hit you with her mallet? You look kinda edgy," the breeder teased. Ash just slowly shook his head and made his way to where Brock was sitting.

Once again silence filled the room, just the sound of wood cracking in the fireplace audible. That is, until the redhead finally arrived downstairs and installed herself at Ash's left, who stiffed and inhaled her perfume. It smelled really nice, and he had to fight the urge of getting closer to her.

"Is something the matter?" she asked in a soft, curious voice. "I've heard some noises while I was upstairs."

Ash and Brock immediately looked at each other and Ash stuttered a reply. "N-no! Course not! We were just-"

"Playing some Christmas games!" Brock cut Ash off, saving him. The boy mouthed a 'thank you' with his lips.

Misty blinked at her companions' strange manners. "Oh, and what game was it?" she asked more cheerfully, bending front in Ash's direction and almost giving the boy a heart-attack.

"Well…" Ash started, but was once more interrupted by Brock.

"It's called 'Guess What Christmas Carol I'm Singing'. And I believe the title says it all."

"So, you two were playing that," Misty repeated, to which they nodded, "and all that noise of steps and stuff was caused by it?" Her left eyebrow rose in a suspicious way, and now they knew she was not buying it.

"Well, when you can't guess, the person may start to dance to help…" Brock drifted on. Misty's eyebrow raised higher on her forehead. "I'll go get the cake I baked for us!" Brock said and ran out of the room, leaving just the two of them in a uncomfortable silence.

"I don't want any, thank you," Misty yelled so Brock would hear her.

"Are you sure? It's your favorite Misty!" Brock shouted back from the kitchen.

She bit her lower lip and Ash's eyes met hers quizzically. "Yes, I'm sure." Misty glared back at him. "What?" she asked.

"Why do you think you're fat?"

The question erupted without second thought. But there, he had asked it. Ash watched as her face turned red and her eyes gleamed from astonishment. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

Finally, she frowned in irritation. "You're the one who suggested I was!" She stood up, gazing down at him with a mad look. Ash flinched a little, but recovered fast and also stood up.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" She replied, approaching him with furious eyes.

"Did not!" He continued, also getting closer and angrier. Did she not understand he just meant that as a joke?

"Did too!"

Brock and Pikachu watched from the door, the breeder carrying two plates with chocolate cake and Pikachu on his shoulder. Turning to each other, Brock smirked and winked at Pikachu. "Hey guys, do you two realize where you're standing?"

"WHAT?" The two yelled in unison, only for Brock to point up their heads. They looked up and realization washed over them. They were standing beneath mistletoe. "BROCK!" They screamed. Said breeder was laughing almost hysterically, causing Pikachu to hold for dear life to his hair.

"Well, I guess you know the rules!" he managed to say after deeply inhaling to control himself.

"There's no way I'm kissing her!" Ash cried, pointing to Misty.

"Oh, come on Ash, don't be such a chicken!" Brock teased. "Just look at her, beautiful and all, you won't get many chances like this!"

Ash's cheeks turned even redder, even when he thought impossible. Misty's cheeks were almost equal to his, her expression of terror.

"And I… I refuse to be kissed by such a rude and immature person!" She shot back, standing her ground.

Ash crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. "I'm not any of that!" he protested vehemently.

"Sure not," she rolled her eyes, also crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Why don't you just prove it Ash?" Brock's left eye sparkled mischievously. Now he knew Ash wouldn't back up – he had been dared. "Go on, kiss her," he incited.

"I may as well do that," Ash declared, turning to his best friend Misty, her face completely flushed. He approached her, but was cut off by the girl.

"Hey! If you're going to do it, at least do it properly!" she shrieked, putting her arms in front of herself protectively.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked with his arms wide open.

"Be a gentleman, Ash, that's what she means." Brock clarified.

"Got it," he nodded, turning to her. "What do I have to do again?" His head twisted again to Brock's direction. Misty fell in anime style and Brock's sweat dropped.

"Pi pika cha…" The thunder-type's sweat dropped as well.

"Just be gentle," Brock moaned.

"Right, I can do that." Ash assured. Brock nodded encouragingly.

The raven haired boy looked at Misty, who had her lips in a thin curve from anticipation. He closed the distance between them and held her forearms gently. Misty was terrified. He was _really _going to kiss her. The arms that once protected her from him currently rested on his chest. Her eyes had widened, staring right into his.

Ash lowered his head, resting his forehead on hers, his heart threatening to perforate his chest any time soon. He felt so nervous, and so good at the same time, he was certain he was going mad. Feeling her hands gasping his t-shirt and her eyes now clenched shut he whispered for only her to hear. "Don't worry, it won't take long." She opened her eyes to meet his warm smile. "Then you can hit me with your mallet if I don't do it properly." A shy smile also lit up on her features, and once again Ash's mind haunted him. _Beautiful_, his stomach flipped, his heart beat raced even more.

"Are you two going to kiss or what?" Brock urged, getting rather impatient. Pikachu had also bended forward to watch the two of them.

Finally, Ash cupped her face with his hands, closed the gap between then, and kissed her. He didn't know if it was because it was her, or if to kiss did really feel that great in general. Her lips tasted sweet, soft, and addictive. His insides melted like hot chocolate, and his knees felt weak. Misty was having similar thoughts, and subcounsciously pulled him closer, leaning on the boy part of her weight. Ash had lowered one hand to her back, wanting his best friend closer, and when he felt her weight he was certain of two things: one, she was not fat at all, and two, he wasn't able to hold them much longer because he felt so weak he could fall on his knees any time soon.

His mind was everywhere and nowhere, and in between the little sounds she was making and his own, Ash couldn't decide who was enjoying it more. The trainer was conscious of her presence, and at the same time, his brain had just switched off the world, all to enjoy this moment.

Finally reluctantly stopping, completely breathless, the two best friends stared at each other in bewilderment, silently asking what the hell had happened and why they were feeling like that. The argument had been temporaly forgotten, as well as the other presences in the room.

"Now that was a damn hot kiss!" Brock said in approval, somewhat taken aback by the passion he had seen in it. _I wonder if it really was meaningless though. Hum…_ his eyebrows furrowed. "Shall we move on to the cake?" he suggested, after deciding to let that for another time.

"Sure," Ash replied, glancing for one last time at Misty, as if wanted to say something, before finally letting go of her and walk into the kitchen. As he did though, he felt a strange feeling, he felt some kind of euphoria, different from the one he had when he won a badge. He also felt empty at the same time. _What is happening to me?_

Misty embraced herself and touched her lips. They were still warm from the kiss they had just shared. She smiled dreamily and let out a content sigh. Her cheeks were still flushed pink, her eyes gleaming more than usual. She looked down at the asleep figure; Togepi was still sleeping even with all that noise. It was quite amusing.

She remembered his promise of letting her hit him with her mallet if he did not kiss her properly. And now she knew she wouldn't hit him. Misty chuckled bitterly when she realized that Ash had owned her this time. Nonetheless, she couldn't help to feel ecstatic.

They had kissed.

Under the mistletoe.

By the fireplace.

* * *

**Honestly, I was just having some hot milk and chocolate cookies when this idea came up, and I wrote it listening to lots of Christmas songs, to the point my ears may have shout the chords out x)**

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the first part. I'll be putting the second and final until 31****st**** of December 2012 (I sincerely hope). Reviews and criticism would be greatly appreciated because they help me to improve and to know what you are thinking.**

_A Very Merry Christmas to you all,_

_C'sMelody_


	2. Chapter 2 - Above the clouds

**Aaaaaaaand I owe a huge apology to anjumstar for taking THIS long to update this chapter, besides a huge THANKS too! She beta-read it and I totally recommend her, she's great! :D**

**Four more characters appear. Their ages: Delia – 36 (Bulbapedia it if you must, she was 30 when Ash was 10, so I did the maths); Prof. Oak – 56; Tracy – same as Brock (21); Gary – same as Ash and Misty (16).**

* * *

Above the clouds

A week passed by. Our heros had managed to get to Pallet Town for New Year's Eve. After late unwrapping presents and telling Mrs. Ketchum all the details of their journey, all fell quiet and peaceful in Ketchum's residence.

Too quiet and peaceful.

It had been a whole week with no arguments between the fiery-tempered redhead Misty, and the stubborn raven haired Ash. Brock had grown suspicious at their attitudes, all the time observing them and taking mental notes. They talked as little as possible, didn't look at each other in general, and most of all, _did not_ _argue_. As thankful as Brock's ears and head were, he found it very odd. They had been behaving like that since that kiss.

Yes, that kiss had saved Brock from craziness, but turned his friends into something too… well, weird! He briefly wondered how much longer they would manage to stay like this, or if there were any other strong reasons– such thing as _feelings_. He grinned. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity for the two to finally admit it once and for all.

Evening had stepped in quickly, and they found themselves dinning in the company of Gary, Professor Oak, and Tracey. They talked about pokémon and research, as well as many other things, when Gary decided to point out what Brock had been observing lately.

"Why haven't the two of you tried to rip each other's heads off yet?" He eyed them suspiciously, from out the corner of his eye. "It's getting boring! Not even a single comment or insult?" There was no answer however. The two merely stared at him, slightly shocked, glanced at each other, and then to their food again, their facial expressions unreadable.

The room had fallen silent and everyone's expressions were from pure bewilderment to surprise, save Ash, Misty, and Brock, who was sitting with his brows furrowed. Even Delia was taken aback from the lack of an answer from her son.

* * *

Ash was walking on a deadly unknown territory - he was perfectly aware of that. Now, the reason for why he was doing it was just too strong to keep him from risking utter mortification - he knew he would be anyway. It was her, Misty. And once again, he blamed the hormones for that.

He tip-toed his way to the couch, making sure to not wake Togepi and get killed by Misty. Once arrived, he sat in the middle of his two friends, Brock and Gary. They stopped talking the moment he sat, their eyes locking down on him, waiting for Ash to explain himself.

"Hum… Well I…" he started, then gulping and inhaling slowly. He had to do it. "Togepi's sleeping, I didn't want to wake it…" _Really smooth, Ash!_ His brain mocked him. Gary's brows lifted up on his forehead, one of them hiding under his hair. "Ugh… You know… I…" He glanced at Brock for help. "Didn't Brock tell you?" He asked, rather surprised.

Gary looked at Ash, and then, using his elbow as support on the couch, he lifted his body a bit to face Brock. "Tell me what?"

And that was when Ash realized he should have kept his mouth shut.

Soon enough, Brock began telling every little detail he could remember to Gary, whose bewilderment turned to a smirk, and then to a teasing expression. Meanwhile, Ash had ducked down on the couch, blushing madly, and almost praying to be engulfed by it. He had pulled his cap down to his eyes and scolded himself internally.

"… and then they pulled apart. You're not gonna believe it, but I almost had to drag Ash to _eat_! I mean, _food!_" Brock finished incredulously, adding extra emphasis to the words 'eat' and 'food', as if it was the only thing Ash thought of, besides pokémon, of course.

"You can't be serious!" Gary laughed, throwing himself backwards.

"Oh, shut it Gary!" Ash said between clenched teeth. He had finally emerged from the couch, gazing at his friend's humored figure. "I-I just kissed her because there was mistletoe."

"Well, to me you looked like you didn't even know your name!" Brock teased.

Ash twisted his head to face him. The trainer's face was in between annoyed and troubled. This caused Brock to stop mocking him and put a serious face. Gary had also stopped, somewhat sensing the tension around him. Brock's facial expression encouraged him to say what he wanted to say, as if he would have the answer to his problem.

"Well, you see… I felt… different after kissing Misty." Brock's gaze shifted from Ash to Gary, and then back to Ash. "I felt  
good. No, I felt great. Then, I felt empty." Both friends were listening carefully and attentively, when Ash's cheeks turned a bit pink. "And after that, I've wanted to be around her, even more than usual."

"Tell me Ash, what do you think of Misty?" Brock asked.

"She's a great friend?" He offered shyly.

Brock shook his head slowly. "That's not what I meant. Did you feel that just after kissing her?"

"No," he said, "no, I didn't. I feel strange things when I'm around her for a while now."

"Well Ash, I'm no expert, but from what you're telling me, and for what I've seen, I'd say your problem's gotta a name." Brock said. Ash urged him with his eyes to tell him what it was. "Love."

The three fell silent then, and Ash entered in a reflexive mode.

"Come on Brock; let's leave Ash with his thoughts." Gary said, rising up, followed by Brock.

Ash observed them walk away quietly. Brock's words continued to run through his mind. Was _that word_ the explanation to all of those feelings and emotions? Somewhere his mind was shouting that it was the truth, but another part of him was reluctant to admit it. Was that fear he felt? _No! Ash Ketchum afraid? As if!_ Yet he didn't dare to deny that she had him attracted to everything she was, even her flaws seemed to pull him in. He knew her well, and she him. So, why now? Hormones?

Ash threw himself back on the sofa with a frustrated groan, clasping one hand on his face and closing both eyes. All that thinking was getting him nowhere. He opened one eye at the sound of giggles outside and rising up from the couch, he saw her outside. _She must be freezing!_ he thought.

* * *

"You'll get a cold if you stay outside in this weather." Ash stated, as he softly dropped his coat on her shoulders, almost embracing her. He didn't see it, but a faint blush covered her cheeks when she felt his breath on her hair and his hands on her shoulders.

She sightly shifted her head to give him a small warm smile, which caused Ash's cheeks and ears to turn instantly pink. "You'll get one yourself, Mr. Pokemon Master, if you insist on dragging that black t-shirt around." She retorted jokingly.

"Says the girl with the short-shorts!" he teased back, lifting a brow and one accusing finger at her. "You should just thank me for coming out in mercy to save you from freezing!"

"I don't recall asking for any help!" She turned to him provokingly, a smirk on her lips. Lips that once again seemed to gain Ash's attention, as he quickly glanced at them and had the urge to kiss her smirk away.

"Priii!" The little egg Pokemon trilled blissfully, waving its arms to gain Ash's attention.

"Oh, hi, Togepi! I didn't notice you in there, I thought you were inside." Ash said, coming to his senses again, looking down at the baby pokémon, half inside Misty's red bag.

"I just thought I'd let Togepi see the snow falling. I think I succeeded; it sure looks happy." She giggled when she caught sight of the small Pokemon trying to catch a snowflake.

Ash laughed as well, his eyes then drifting to a bush nearby at the sound of something suspicious.

"Prepare for trouble!" A familiar female voice said.

"Make it double!" Said another familiar male voice.

"Not them again…" He sighed as he sweat-dropped.

Misty facepalmed at the sound of their voices. Team Rocket, however, continued to recite their old motto as if Ash and Misty hadn't said anything.

"Meowth dat's right!" The cat Pokemon jumped in front of the two of them.

"What do you want?" Ash shouted as they finished the uninvited old poetry.

"You know what we want!" Jessie yelled from the other side of the frozen garden.

"That is your Pikachu!" James joined in.

"Speaking of which, where's Pikachu?" Meowth looked around, trying to catch glimpse of yellow fur.

"Pikachu's not here!" Ash said. "Now leave before we send you flying as usual!"

"How come? It's your Pokemon isn't it? It must be here!" Jessie's expression turned from anger to confusion.

"I know!" James declared. Everyone's eyes turned to him, waiting for him to continue. Finally he shouted dramatically, "Pikachu's abandoned you in order to be with us!"

Misty, Ash, Jessie, and Meowth fell back as Wobbuffet got out of its Pokeball saying, "Wobbuffet!"

Jessie angrily called it back while Meowth's claws met James' face as a suggestion for him to shut up.

"I'm tired of you people," Ash reached his belt and took a pokéball, releasing it, "Go,Quilava!" The fire-type appeared, his flames igniting almost instantly.

"As am I." Misty took out a pokéball from her bag. "I choose you Politoed!"

"Get them Victreebel!" James called, almost immediately being engulfed by the grass type. "Them, not me!" he cried from inside its body.

"Well, if you're so occupied, I guess I have to defeat them. Go Arbok!" Jessie threw a Pokeball in the air, releasing the purple serpent.

"Pika pi!"

Ash turned his head in time to see Pikachu making its way out of the house and onto his right shoulder.

"Oh, there's Pikachu! Hurry up and get it!" Meowth screamed, pointing wildly at it.

Jessie turned to James, who had finally managed to get out of Victreebel, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and took something out from behind his back.

Meanwhile, Ash commanded Pikachu to attack them, and without Misty noticing, Togepi had escaped from her bag, following after Pikachu.

James had a mischievious grin on his face, and by the time Misty and Ash realized what they were up to, James had already thrown the net, capturing both Togepi and Pikachu.

"Now James, pull it and let's get outta here!" Jessie said.

"Oh no, you won't!" Ash interrupted, "Pikachu, thunderbolt attack!"

The electric mouse obeyed, but the net gave no signs of giving, nor did its attack reach out of it. Team Rocket just laughed.

"Use however much you want to, Pikachu, that net doesn't conduct electricity!" James informed.

"Let's get going!" Meowth pressed a button, making Team Rocket's air balloon appear from the trees.

They got in quickly, with Pikachu and Togepi in a box that seemed to not conduct electricity either, proven by Pikachu's continued failed attempts to get out of there, or at least shock the members of the evil organization.

"Togepi!" Misty cried. "Politoed-"

"Arbok, Poison Sting!" Jessie cut her off, motioning toward the purple pokémon already inside the balloon's green basket.

The serpent attacked Politoed, who fell backwards. However, the attack didn't stop and headed directly towards the redhead, who stepped back, but was still too shocked to move.

"Misty, watch out!" Ash yelled, pushing her down with him to dodge the attack. They fell as soon as the stings flew close to them, hitting the ground behind. "Are you alright Mist?" The raven haired boy asked, concern evident in his voice, as he lifted himself from her.

"I am, thank you." Misty replied, taking his hand and standing up.

Team Rocket, however, was already high up in the sky, smirking down at them.

"Let's go team!" Jessie ordered blissfully, throwing a punch in the air.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!"

The fire type did as told, with Team Rocket cowering down in the basket, but Quilava's attack never reached them.

The resonant laugher of Jessie filled the cold night air, confirming the teenagers' expectations. James soon followed after, and Meowth bid them farewell as they turned and left.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Togepi!" Misty's desperate voice surpassing Ash's.

"Damn them!" He swore under his breath, turning his head to look at the girl beside him, who seemed to be scared for her Pokemon as much as he was.

Just then Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak, Delia and Gary came running out of the house with worried facial expressions.

"Ash, Misty! What's happened?" Tracey asked as soon as he reached them.

Gary and Professor Oak had kneeled next to Politoed, examining its wounds, while Delia and Brock reached them.

"Team Rocket took Pikachu and Togepi." Ash informed, then gazing back at Misty. She was still staring up to the skies in deep distress.

"Are you two alright, darling?" Delia asked, tenderly laying a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Don't worry mom, we're fine."

"But you're bleeding!" Brock stated, looking at Ash's shoulder.

Misty seemed to wake up from her trance after hearing that, instantly turning to Ash and glancing at his wound.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said, covering his shoulder with his hand. "Come on Mist, we've gotta save Pikachu and Togepi!" Ash looked at her, took her hand and threw another Pokeball in the air, revealing Pidgeot.

"Okay!" She nodded determinedly, climbing onto the bird's back with Ash.

"Be careful," Delia murmured when they were already up in the starry night.

Misty was stressing for being in such a high spot, which was quite visible to Ash's eyes. The pokémon trainer merely squeezed her hand in his to give her some assurance. Pidgeot was fast, and it freaked Misty out, but when she felt his hand squeeze, she enlaced her fingers with his sheepishly, and gladly saw Ash's shy blush.

It didn't take much to spot the air balloon, a few feet in front of them.

"Hey, you give me back my Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Oh, look, it's da twerp!" Meowth said surprised.

"And he brought his twerp girlfriend with him!" James added anxiously.

"Arbok, come here!" Jessie called and Arbok's head popped out of the basket, in position to attack. "Shoot them down with Poison Sting!"

"Dodge it Pidgeot, then cut the balloon!"

The bird pokémon turned left to avoid the attack gracefully, spinning and making Misty feel dizzy. Ash tightened his grip around her waist to keep her from falling and into the trees. Just that thought caused a chill to run up his spine.

Finally Pidgeot was able to approach the hot air balloon and made a big cut on the front of the Meowth face. Jessie, James and Meowth instantly panicked, running around on the green basket.

"Bulbasaur, use your Vine Whip to get Pikachu and Togepi out of there!" Ash commanded, tossing another pokéball in the air.

Bulbasaur came out and attended to Ash's order right away. Its strong Vine Whip griped the net and pulled it out of the balloon just in time to-

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Ash and Misty gladly received the two rescued pokémon in their arms, laughing and thanking Bulbasaur and Pidgeot for their help.

"Hey Misty," Ash said after returning Bulbasaur to its pokéball, "do you wanna go for a ride?"

Ash noticed she was quite bewildered at his proposal, her gorgeous cerulean eyes growing a bit larger, and her brows raised in question. But then, her expression softened and she silently accepted with a nod of her head. He beamed at her, blushing.

"Alright, hold on tight." Ash said when Misty scooted right behind him.

She put her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder, feeling his comforting warmth, and closed her eyes. Togepi was settled on her lap and against Ash's back as well, while Pikachu was on top of Pidgeot's head, happily chattering to it.

Pidgeot lifted them up in the sky, penetrating the soft clouds and revealing a breathtaking sky, filled with gleaming stars and a pale white full moon. Now the snow didn't touch them anymore. Misty reached her hand out to touch the clouds, watched and followed by Ash. They flew peacefully; Misty wasn't afraid anymore. It felt perfect, being with him like this.

"Thank you, Ash," she said with a dreamy smile, "for taking me."

"You're welcome. I suppose you're not afraid anymore then?" he asked her in a whisper, even if no one else was there - it felt right to not disturb the quiet night.

"I wasn't afraid," she protested, though it was not with an angry voice, it was soft and calm. Ash could even tell she was smiling, because her cheeks rubbed against his shoulder and neck.

His feelings for her seemed to be quite certain, althought he didn't know if the whole atmosphere was also causing him to feel this way, to feel… attracted? No, it was more than that, he knew it now.

"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we more than friends?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder a bit to see his eyes. They were hidden under his cap, however, and she couldn't tell what would make him ask such thing. Her heart pounded against her ribs anxiously; what could she say to that?

Ash waited patiently for her to answer him, and finally she spoke, "As in best friends?"

Oh, that. He had expected her to say that. Of course they were best friends. But, was it all they would be? He knew he wanted more, but how to say it? He was scared that she would not feel the same, even if Brock said he thought she did.

"No," he replied, hoping that she would understand that, and respond him. When she didn't, he tried again, "As in more than even that."

Misty reflected for a second before replying, "Why? Do you want us to be?"

"I-I asked you first!" he half-cried, abashed.

She smiled at his discomfort with the subject; it was quite funny. She placed her head on his shoulder again, was he in love with her? She blushed at the possibility. Could it be…?

"I do," he said.

Misty didn't understand at first, and was tempted to ask him what he meant, when it hit her. Gasping and wide-eyed, the Cerulean City Gym Leader focused on staying calm, and on steady her racing heart. He was in love with her after all.

Ash began to feel too self-conscious, exposed. The lack of response from her wasn't helping that much, and he found himself opening and closing his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what, or how to do it in first place.

"I suppose," she started, which gained Ash's full attention, "we could be something more, if you want to… and if I want to too. But, what is it that you want to be?"

"I don't know - I want us to be us. You're special to me." Misty felt her heart grow in awe at his words. Ash wasn't really the romantic type, but he could be sweet when he wanted to. "I think I may be in love with you. Is it weird what I just said?" He turned his head to her; although, as he did, their lips almost met.

She didn't even flinch at the proximity, and he was able to see the happy smile on her lips, as well as her blush and content eyes.

"Shouldn't we come back?" she whispered.

Ash felt her breath on his face, and it took a while before he could say, "Do you want to?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Then both leaned in, closing the gap between their lips, and finally kissing above the clouds, colorful firework behind them.

This would be a new beginning to both of them, a new journey, but they were not afraid, because they had each other, and wise-man-Brock of course!

* * *

**The ride on Pidgeot's back may sound familiar to those who have already watched "How to train your dragon" - my idea came from there. It was inspired on that scene where Astrid is taken for a ride and on "Romantic Flight", part of the soundtrack composed by John Powell. If you haven't watched the movie yet, I encourage you to! :)**

_Don't forget to enter 2013 with your right foot!_

_C'sMelody_


End file.
